Lava Alert!
by ZetsubouIchigo
Summary: One day, Denmark, Norway, Sweden, and Finland follow a black cat into a volcano. As they try to find a way out, they start exploring and discovering secrets. Turns out there's more to this volcano than just lava. And they just might find a lost family member... Takes place in Iceland.
1. Chapter 1

Denmark glanced at the bright, red lava beneath them. "Why did we come here, again?" he moaned. They were inside a volcano, walking across a rope bridge. "We're here because of you," Norway answered. "We were on a hike when you followed a black cat into this volcano. Seems this cat was suicidal."

"No, it turned into a person with a parachute!"

"Guys, calm down and shut up. How are we supposed to get outta here?"

The two men turned silent and stared at Finland, Sweden behind him. A few agonizing seconds of silence passed. "…What? What are you expecting?" Finland said, effectively breaking the silence. "We are still in the volcano, you know."

"Dan, this is all because of you. You're lucky we followed you because otherwise, you'll be alone."

"Well, there's the black cat-slash-person with me, isn't there?"

"Just keep moving across the bridge already, it's starting to get hot when we're right above lava." Sweden said.

 _Why do I feel like ripping these three people to shreds out of annoyance?_ Thought Finland, fingering his pocketknife in his pocket. Once they safely crossed the bridge, they sat down on the highest platform they could find. Surprisingly, on there was an abundant amount of food provided on another platform close to them. "Wow! Oi, Norway, there's an infinity amount of food here! Once you take something, it's replaced with another food!" Denmark squealed, quickly snatching a few packs of chocolate and munching on one. "How do you know it's not poisoned?" Sweden inquires. "Because uh... I just know that it isn't?" Denmark replies.

"Oh yeah, I think there are baby dragon eggs here. Once they hatch, they will stick around for, like, 30 seconds, then disappear. They have venom in their teeth like snakes, so you get bitten, and you get poisoned. Got it?" Norway explained. The other three nodded. "I don't know a cure for it yet, and over 30 seconds, and you become enchanted, and that requires magic."

"What if you step or fall into lava?" Sweden asks.

"You get burned. That should be obvious," Norway replies.

"The dragon eggs are basically everywhere, right? So that means we'll be running around in this volcano a lot," suggests Finland. "Are there any ways to kill those dragons?"

"Not that I know of."

"Aww, I really wanted to kill one..." Finland says. "I even brought a pocketknife. Hey, is that a baby dragon hatching over there?" The other three looked to where Finland was pointing. "Hey, it is!" Denmark says. He stared at the dragon until it disappeared into smoke. "You know, we still have to find a way out of this volcano." Norway tells him. "But let's figure that out after we've explored enough of this place. There seems to be quite some secrets lurking in this volcano." Finland and Sweden heard him and replied, "Sure, why not?" So they got up to explore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sweden glanced around in the volcano. It had started raining a few hours ago, and it showed no signs of stopping. _At least it feels cooler now, but I'm sure it'll get cold later._ They've agreed on splitting up to explore and getting back together when they're satisfied. They've all been exploring for a long while, and currently, the Dane was the only one who hasn't returned. Finland and Norway didn't find anything interesting. Sweden found an entrance, a cave, but decided to explore the cave tomorrow. As they waited, they munched on some granola bars and staring at the direction Denmark first ran off in. After a few strangely agonizing minutes of silence, save for the chewing noises, the Dane came running back towards the pile of food, grabbing a few chocolate bars, and plopping down onto the ground.

"I found an entrance with even more entrances! Well, they're doors, so I opened one of them, and it has a throne! C'mon, I'll show you where it is. Follow me!" Denmark squealed. "I don't think we should explore anymore for today. We can continue tomorrow. We need to rest." Norway calmly replied.

Denmark pouted. "Come on… You're no fun. Right, Finland?" Norway angrily replied, "Well, I'm so sorry for being boring!" Sweden was deep in thought. _Is there more to this volcano than just lava and caves? There was the person who jumped in here… For some reason I can't wait to find out._

Norway called them over. "We should start exploring in pairs tomorrow. So, right now is the perfect time to choose our pairs and decide where to go." He explained. Denmark's hand shot up. "I call going with Nor!" "Okay, then Sweden and I will go together," said Finland. "Good. Since Finland and I didn't find anything, we will go explore the places Dan and Sve found. That's all." Norway said. "For some reason there are four sleeping bags beside the food pile. We can use them. Goodnight." He rolled one out and climbed into it, the others doing the same.

 _Hopefully we can find the black at as well,_ Denmark thought as he drifts off.

? P.O.V

…Why are they here? They were never supposed to set foot in this place. It's too dangerous. There are too many dragons here. They probably can't even handle a baby dragon. Well, I guess I can stay hidden from their sight and see how they progress. They already know I can transform from a human to a cat. Seems someone's already uncovered a secret of this "volcano".

…They're smarter than they look. I've got to be careful, that's for sure. And one of them… He seems so familiar. Oh, and I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Iceland...


	3. Chapter 3

Finland woke up to loud strings of Norwegian profanities. Due to him being the groggy one in the mornings, he could only make out the words, "need coffee". He sighed internally, pulled himself out of the sleeping bag, and started getting ready for more exploration activities.

Meanwhile, Norway was busy digging through the pile of food items in search of coffee making ingredients. He smiled slightly when he finally found the coffee beans. After he brewed the coffee, he glared at Denmark for his loud snoring. Denmark, still sleeping, was oblivious to his glare of daggers, and continued snoring.

Sweden woke next, walking over to the Dane and blowing in his ear, effectively waking up. "Get ready quick, we're gonna keep exploring soon!" Finland called. 

"So… Is everyone ready?" Finland asked. A whoop from Denmark, a nod from Sweden and a sigh from Norway were the responses he received. Norway checked his supplies three more times before he muttered, "Now we can go."

Iceland P.O.V

Ah, so they're going to start exploring. That, and someone found the throne room already. And… about that cross-beret guy, I think I'll keep an eye on him for now…


	4. Chapter 4

With Denmark & Norway

Norway sighed for the fifth time since they set off to properly examine the things and places Denmark found. He just had to be paired up with the Dane, who was about to talk his ear off.

Denmark was wondering how Norway could be so calm in such a situation. He was so lost in thought he almost stepped into a puddle of lava. Thankfully, Norway pulled him back and broke his train if thought.

"Which way? It's a detour," was all Norway said.

"To the right!" Denmark replied.

Norway did not know the directions, so he followed Denmark. While making their way through twists and turns, Norway voiced his thought out loud.

"How did we get in here without getting injured in any way? We were completely unscathed."

Denmark turned around, stunned. They were thinking about the same thing, which never happened before. "You were thinking the same thing, weren't you?" Norway said quietly, and Denmark nodded. Norway huffed. "It's almost like some sort of magic is linking our thoughts and questions together. Thoughts about this volcano."

Denmark did not deny that he thought that it was magic, so he silently agreed. They continued walking in silence until they reached the door to the throne. They had nothing to say, so they opened the door and stepped inside.

Iceland's P.O.V.

I watched in the shadows as the cross-beret guy and the wild-hair guy walked into the room. I'm blending in with the shadows, so they won't notice me. They're going to spend some time in there, so I don't have to worry about them too much. Not yet, either way. I guess I'll go check out how the other pair is doing…


	5. Chapter 5

With Finland & Sweden

Finland and Sweden stood before a cave that seemed to swallow everything up into the dark. "This is it," Sweden muttered. In Finland's hand was a torch lit from lava. "Ooh, it's dark," Finland said excitedly. "You seem very enthusiastic. Let's go, then," Sweden replied. They slowly walked into the dark, with lit torches leading the way.

"I feel like someone's watching us, but I don't see any other person or light…" Finland said, looking around. "The cat?" Sweden questioned. Finland nodded, "Most likely." They settled into a comfortable silence and continued walking. They reached an open area leading to two doors and another pathway. One room was labelled with the words "BREEDING AND EXPERIMENTS", obviously for the dragons, so they turned to the other door. They looked at each other for an opinion on whether they should open the door and look around. Sweden thought it wouldn't hurt to check it out, and Finland had no opinion. So, they opened the door and was shocked by the golden rays of light that filled the room.

"Woah… So much treasure… This must be a treasure room!" Finland exclaimed, looking around in amazement, eyes sparkling. Sweden nodded in agreement. "Most likely from the Viking Age…" he noted. "They're covered in a thin layer of dust, so someone must've cleaned this place before," he explained. Finland gasped. "The cat." Sweden nodded. "Yeah, I think so too."

They walked around a bit more, admiring all the jewels and other treasuries before their eyes. They looked at how little space was left for walking around because all the valuables were scattered around. They finally decided they should move on and continue down the pathway.

However, it wasn't long before Finland felt a stinging pain in the ankle. He looked down, just in time to see a dragon disappear. He rolled up the pant leg and simply said, "Oh, I got bitten." Sweden got to work quickly, pouring water over the wound. He watched as the poison dissolved upon contact with water. Finland was thankful they had brought lots of water and medical supplies as he watched Sweden wrap up his ankle. "Maybe we should head back and rest up for today," Sweden suggested. Finland nodded silently and got up. Slowly but steadily, they started to make their way back.

Iceland's P.O.V.

…Somehow, there is a first victim… I should probably help with the healing, but I can't notify them of my presence… Not yet… How am I going to do this?

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **Hello readers, ZetsubouIchigo here. This is my first time writing a story/fanfic so please go easy on me. I do realize my fanfic's chapters are fairly short. I write two pages for each chapter in my notebook, then I edit/delete/add some stuff. I would very much appreciate it if you would review about how I did and if you have any recommendations. Reviews encourage me to continue writing for those who like(or not?) this story. You don't have to, I can't force you guys either way.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

With Norway and Denmark

Inside the throne room, Norway stared at the huge grey throne standing proudly. He watched in dull amusement as Denmark pranced around in the room, a joyful spark in his eyes. On the two sides were long tables coated with a thin layer of dust, chairs pushed in neatly. He was so deep in thought of how this place could be clean, he did not notice Denmark beside him until he placed a crown on his head. Startled, he turned around, only to find the Dane's playful smile. "Do you like it? There's a mirror at the back." He grinned as he led Norway behind the throne. Norway stared at the foreign object on his head, took it off, and examined it. "This… is quite detailed. Where did you find this?" he asked, handing the crown back to Denmark. "On the throne!" was the cheerful reply he got.

 _Is there someone else here? This place seems like it was cleaned not too long ago._

 _…_ _Who is that black cat, either way?_

There, telepathy called out to them once more. It rang in their heads as they lifted their heads and looked around for any trace of movement. Norway sighed when he saw nothing, and Denmark let out an awkward laugh.

"Well, we know that black cat isn't here with us. Not now or anywhere near… I hope," Denmark laughed it off uneasily.

Norway closed his eyes. "There's another presence besides us two. But I can't sense where the magic is coming from.

Well, it doesn't really matter right now. Let's start heading back, Dan." Norway dragged the Dane out of the room and shut the door.

"Now, which way is it back?"

Iceland P.O.V.

Ahaha, how funny. Not. Does that familiar looking guy have magic as well? He sensed my presence and disturbed me with his magic. Ugh, I feel slightly dizzy now… I hopefully won't be exposed so soon. I'll let them find out some more things first. They need to understand more before I explain, or they will get confused. Norway, was it? I need to know my relationship with him…

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **Hello, ZetsubouIchigo here. This chapter is short like previous ones, but I am trying to make them longer. Until the next chapter, please review and tell me how I did. I actually really enjoy reading these reviews. At least it tells me someone still likes this story... It's ironic, isn't it? i have a chapter story and I got one review, but when I wrote a short story, I got three reviews. The human mind is interesting, indeed.**


	7. Chapter 7

With Everyone

* * *

When Norway and Denmark returned to meet up with the other two, the said pair had returned already.

"So how did the explori- Finland! What happened? Did you fall? Did you step in lava? Does it hurt?" Denmark rambled in worry upon seeing the Finn sitting on the ground and Sweden with a medical kit out, tending to the injury.

"Ah, Denmark! It's nothing big, I just got bitten. Turns out water dissolves the poison," Finland said with a smile.

"Can I see the bite?" Denmark asked. Finland nodded and turned to face him. Denmark crouched down and looked at the two bright red spots with a little blood trickling out. Norway also crouched down, wiping the blood away with a piece of tissue.

"It looks like a snake bite as well," Norway mused. Finland turned back to Sweden for him to wrap up the wound.

Norway and Denmark then waited patiently in silence for Sweden to be finished. After a minute of uncomfortable silence, Denmark couldn't handle it anymore.

"Hey, it's too quiet in here! Can't we have some chatter?" Denmark whined.

"Shut up, I'm thinking," Norway retorted.

"About what?" Finland's face popped up between the two. Norway shifted to another position.

"About this volcano," Norway said, "There's too many mysteries."

* * *

Norway's P.O.V.

Is there someone else here? There must be… but who? …Ah! The black cat that we followed! It turned into a person! Is he… or she, still here? I haven't seen anyone get out yet, so they must be here somewhere. What should I do? Should I try finding them or should I pretend not to care?

* * *

Iceland P.O.V.

Are they going to explore some more? Or will they rest up for tomorrow? I watched them gather and talk about their findings. Me? I'm hiding behind a rock as a black cat.

 _Big brother… big brother… big brother…_

Those words started to echo in my head. Is it part of a memory? I can't seem to recall. The wild-haired guy is starting to look familiar too… Ugh… What's going on?

* * *

Ugh... Blame the lateness on homework. Anyways, I'm ZetsubouIchigo (all of you should know). I'm terribly sorry for the late update! I do realize the chapters are short. I'm trying to make them longer. If I have the time, I will try updating chapter 8 before March. Please review and thank you to all who has followed and supported my story up until now!


	8. Chapter 8

The group of Nordics sat in a circle, unsure of what to do.

"So… um, do you guys think we should talk about what we found? I want to know more about the throne thing you found, Denmark," Finland said.

"Okay, you and Denmark can share your findings. Sve and I well decide what to do next," Norway calmly replied, and he and Sweden moved to another platform.

* * *

"This place is starting to seem familiar, like I've been here before. And the cat's presence is quite familiar too," Norway started," but I can't remember when it was. Or who."

"Well, this island, Iceland, was discovered over one thousand years ago. It's only natural if we forgot about it," Sweden said. "I think we should go as a group tomorrow."

"Agreed."

"Then it's decided. Where are we going next?"

"Up to you."

"…Where you and Dan explored, then. We'll go further down."

"Sure. We should rest up for tomorrow. I don't want other people getting hurt. Sve, you've never talked this much before. Is something bothering you?"

"No, it's nothing."

"You're lying. I can tell. I was with you since the Viking Ages."

"…Fine, I'll tell you. Do you remember that we lost a family member? He disappeared after the second World War. I'm starting to think the cat might be him."

"…Say what?" Norway said, eyes widening in shock.

"It's possible, right? He was really weird and loved jumping into volcanoes."

* * *

Iceland P.O.V.

How. Did. He. Know. My. Love. For. Jumping. Into. Volcanoes.

Wait, but he said I might be their lost family member. And I'm not weird. How am I supposed to confirm that?

My head started to hurt as images of five people started to flash before my eyes. Is one of them… me? Pictures of the others and I spending Christmas together, Norway, I think, finding me on this island… Are these… my memories? I forgot all of them. I've been living for too long in solitude, I seem to have locked my memories and feelings away. But now they're all back, out in the open, for everyone to see. But I don't want to let them know I'm here watching them… Ahaha, I must sound like a stalker. Well, I don't even know if I am the one they're looking for…

 _Drip. Drip. Drip._

Ahh… Why am I crying? Is it because I've been disconnected from the world for so long? Is it because I locked away my emotions, and didn't realize up until now?

I… want to know more about them. And I… want them to know more about me, about this place… about the life I've been living since connections were severed by the disastrous World War II. And I will let them know, I will show them… that I am back, and I want to be right here with them.

…If I'm thinking like this, that means I am the person they have lost, right? …Most of my memories are back…

* * *

Woohoo, spring break! ZetsubouIchigo is back, and is also going to post this story on AO3! I'm horrible at writing long chapters... And horrible at trying to update with a schedule. Anyway, please review and thank you to readers for supporting this story!


	9. Chapter 9

With Iceland, Iceland's P.O.V.

I sighed. I'm getting bored with their conversation. They even mentioned me jumping into volcanoes. Knowing me for at least 1000 years… Has it really been that long? It feels much, much longer. Well, being alone eventually gets time feeling slower, no?

Right when I was going to turn into a bird and fly away, Norway turned his head towards me and seemed to stare straight into my eyes. They look so dull and filled with sorrow, yet there was a sharpness hinted in those dark blue-ish-violet orbs. Slightly creepy, even.

I hurried down the dark tunnel they explored earlier, the one Sweden and Finland traveled back from. I forgot about transforming, but oh well, I couldn't care less. Running's good enough, although I think I ran too fast. I'm completely out of breath when I arrived before my room door. My room's further down the hallway, way past the "Nursing and Breeding Room". I don't even know what the nursery room was for. I only saw a bunch of playground equipment for kids when I entered that room. Well, I found a door that led straight outside when I accidentally tipped over a mat. Someone needs to remind me to lock the door tomorrow. I don't want them barging in my room. But if I forget, well, then too bad for me, I guess… it's not like I have anything super important in there. Just some stuff from the old times.

I snapped back to reality. I'm currently sitting on an old wooden bed that thankfully doesn't creak. Next to me is a small table with a brush and mirror, a chair neatly pushed in. Across from the bed is a wardrobe placed against the wall.

I fell backwards onto my bed with my eyes closed. Ugh, I have to figure out where to hide tomorrow. Maybe I'll just blend into the shadows… I sigh contentedly as darkness took over my exhausted mind.

* * *

I woke up in pitch-black darkness. It seems I'm floating, for I can't feel the ground beneath me.

"C'mon, Icey! Don't be so cold!" Denmark's voice rang in my ears.

"Iceland. You should be more social! Interact!" Finland's voice, without a doubt.

"Just leave him be…" Sweden. For sure. But I can't locate where the voices are coming from…

"Iceland! Where are you?!" Norway's calls of desperation during the second World War. Or should I say big brother? No wait, never mind… These are memories…

"Iceland! Iceland, answer me! Iceland!" Norway's voice calls. This one is calling from the dark. I looked around to see no one. I reached my hand out and called, "Norway? Where are you, Norway?"

Greeted by silence. Then, a reply.

"Iceland? Is that you? Are you here?"

"Yes."

A flash of white, then a light green field. Across from me, Norway stood with a shocked face. I stood there, equally stunned. Time seems to pass by very quickly, as it is sunset at the field already.

We didn't need to say anything. This silence was comforting. The gentle breeze made Norway's hair sway, glimmering beneath the sunlight.

Norway suddenly tensed as a loud, booming voice called, "Norge, wake up!". I waved my hand, understanding, and he said to me, "Let's meet like this again" and smiling as he disappeared. I hope I'll see him again…

The beautiful scenery turned into a dull grey, and shattered like glass, leaving me in the lonely darkness once more. My tears flowed freely, and I curled into myself.

"Someone… Norway… don't leave me alone…"

Why… am I always the one left out? Forgotten? Abandoned? Why… why?

* * *

Hi readers! Zetsubou here. Summer break's coming soon, who else is excited? I finished the story draft, it's just the typing... typing can be a pain, you know? Please comment your opinion on this story, much appreciated!


End file.
